


I can see you.

by Neonixin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonixin/pseuds/Neonixin
Summary: After Wraith decides to let Dwight go through the hatch. Dwight begins to try to get to know the killer.





	1. Lonliness

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!

I can see you.

 

The start of the match had gone pretty much the same as always. Except this time the Entity had decided to play a cruel joke on them. When Dwight had loaded into the map he could only feel one other person there with him. He knew immediately that this was going to be a slaughter.  
Quietly making his way over to a gen he couldn’t help but to shake. He was scared, he was always scared in the matches but that didn’t stop him from having hope, hope that they would all escape. This time was different, Dwight couldn’t bring himself to believe they were going to get out, nonetheless he started on a gen. Others had been pulled into matches like this one, it never went well. Hoping at least it wasn’t one of the more aggressive killers Dwight continued on the gen. He couldn't shake the sinking feeling that kept him fearful. He looked down at his hands almost surprised he hadn’t exploded the gen. He was shaking out of fear. Almost tauntingly he could hear one of those hooks swinging nearby. He was about to reach for the gen again when he heard Meg give out a shrill scream. Jumping to his feet he scanned the area. Listening for Megs second scream, when it didn’t come Dwight went back to work on the gen. He had about finished it when Meg was downed. The ring of the gen sounded throughout the air while Meg was hooked. Dwight started to make a beeline for her but stopped knowling well the killer was beelining for the gen, either that or Meg was being camped. Slowing down to a walk Dwight make his way around the building, the long way. Once around the building Dwight broke into a sprint, he barely made it in time to get Meg off of the hook. If they waited to long the Entity grew impatient and tried to take them early. Her feet didn’t even touch the ground before the heartbeat started picking up. Shivering in fear Dwight paused as Meg ran off. already being hooked she was in a worse state the he.so Dwight waited by the hook hoping that Meg could get far enough away. Sadly that wasn’t the right option, right when Meg had turned to corner of the barn she was downed. Dwight had made his way towards her but he already recognized the signs of a mori. They brought a mori. He had made it two steps before dropping to his knees suddenly feeling alone. More alone than he's ever felt in his life. He had bent over holding the back of his neck as he began hyperventilating. Tears ran down his face as he started panicking. They had done only one gen! He wouldn't be able to do another without the killer finding him and he still didn’t even know who the killer was!  
He was sobbing now, he would die eventually he knew that. He’d feel the pain of the hooks or the strike of a weapon any moment now. Knowing well that his sobbing was extremely loud Dwight tried to quiet himself but couldn’t seem to do so. His knees felt weak and he already knew his face was streaming in tears. He sobbed for a time before suddenly feeling a eerie presence. Looking up Dwight’s eyes widened the killer was standing a couple feet from him simply watching. Dwight instantly recognized the Wraith his white eyes almost gleaming. Bolting to his feet he startled the Wraith who had lunged at him as soon as he began to run. Sprinting off towards a window Dwight was mentally kicking himself for being so foolish. He didn’t have to glance back to know the killer was right on his tail. He was closer to the window however and knew he could make it without being struck. Jumping over the nearby window he screamed when he felt his his leg catch on the windowsill. Landing right under the window in the grass Dwight already knew he gave the killer time to catch up.  
Hearing the steps next to him he tried vainly to get to his feet. He slipped on the grass and was back on the ground in a moments notice. He had tried to fight the tears again but they fell anyway. He turned on his back holding his hand above himself protectively knowing that it wasn’t going to do much.

“N-No, P-please, d-d-d-don’t I-I” Dwight whimpered trying to form a sentence. His hands were shaking along with his legs and he could barely make his voice audible. He screamed when the wraith had leaned down and grabbed him by the shoulder. He fought the wraiths grasp but the killer was unbelievably stronger and easily crushed any attempts at escape. He was thrown on the killers shoulder, Dwight would of struggled if it had been a normal match but this wasn’t a normal match. He had no hope in looping the killer and he still had to do a gen to escape through the hatch. So Dwight just layed on the killers shoulder crying and shaking in fear. He screamed out of surprise when he was dropped to the ground instead of on a hook. He pushed himself off of the ground and one of the gens came into view. He could almost feel the killers eyes on him. He glanced backwards at the wraith who silently stood behind him. The killers eyes went to him the gen and back to him. Pushing himself to his knees he reached towards the gen hands shaking the entire way. If messed up almost immediately connecting two wrong wires together. The gen exploded and Dwight jumped backwards. He got up again half expecting to be struck but it never came instead he felt pressure against is back as arms wrapped around him. It took him a minute to realize that the killer was hugging him from behind. He flinched slightly as the wraith started running its fingers through his hair. Eventually Dwight calmed a bit enough to not be shaking like a leaf. The killer soon let go of him shortly after and Dwight went to work on the gen a moment later, it wasn’t long until he had the machine done.  
Turning around he waited for whatever the wraith was going to do. The killer turned and started walking of a random direction before turning around and summoning Dwight to follow. Hesitantly Dwight followed the killer until he heard the hum of the hatch. Looking down at the hatch and back up at the wraith Dwight couldn’t help but be confused.

“A-Are you l-letting me go?” Dwight asked. The killer nodded in response.

“But, but why? W-why did you kill Meg?” Dwight asked realizing after asking he was testing the killers patience. The wraith simply held up four fingers in response.

“You, you thought there was four of us?” Dwight questioned seeing the wraith nod Dwight understood.

“O-Ok, Thank Y-You” Dwight said. The wraith nodded as Dwight jumped into the hatch disappearing into the darkness.

The survivors campfire.

Waking up in the forest still surprised Dwight, he still had expected to be pulled from the hatch halfway through but the wraith made no movements. He pulled himself off of the ground ignoring his muscles scream in agony, for some reason he was exhausted and sore. Walking towards the campfire he could hear arguing already.

“It wasn’t my fault you guys were a idiots!” David screamed at Jake and Quentin. Jake looked unamused while Quentin fumed. Dwight sighed, having more survivors and killers allowed the Entity so sometimes have two matches at once, so while Dwight and Meg were in one match there was an entirely different match happening somewhere else. This sometimes left the campfire feeling lonely having barely anyone at it.

“It's not our fault that you decided to tango with the spirit!” Quentin shot back snapping Dwight from his thoughts. Jake had sat down on a log looking extremely bored. Dwight wondered where Claudette was, usually she helped keep things like this from happening. Seeing David start to pull back his fist causing Dwight to rush over before anyone (David) could start a fistfight. That probably wasn’t the best decision since David was already riled up. Dwight placed a hand on the brawlers shoulder and tried to talk to the man.

“David wait” was all he got out before the man turned around fist still in the air and swung. Dwight didn’t have enough time to react to the attack. Dwight wasn’t sure what happened after that he just knew the world had went black and that his headache with pain.  
He was woken up by a worried Claudette and Meg. Jake had disappeared while Quentin sat on a log staring bullets at David who in turned ignored them. Everyone at the camp currently seemed to be staring at the man.

“What, What happened?” Dwight asked sitting up pausing every time he felt a surge of pain radiate through his head.

“David decided to give you a good one” Quentin said not taking his eyes off of the man. David just remained in his seat unmoving.

“You ok?” Claudette asked holding a medkit next to herself.

“Yeah, Yeah I’m fine. My head hurts a little though. Claudette nodded before searching through the kit for anything useful. He spent much of the period after nursing his head and receiving regretful glances from David.  
There had been several matches after that which included the trapper and Michael in several of them but even with a four people match it was difficult to get three people out alive let alone four. Most of the time it was just a bloodbath. It had been during one of these quick matches that Dwight found himself alone, Bill had just been killed on the hook after being thrown back on it several times. He had been searching a random chest when Bill died and did his best to hide while hoping the killer didn’t already know where he was. As he crept along the matche’s wall he grew more and more aware that he was being watched by someone. Half expecting Michael Dwight's eyes scanned his surroundings but no one was there, no one he could see at least. He focused his eyes searching for a blurr, still nothing. Dwight continued his path towards the door. It had not been opened yet so he pulled down on the latch hoping the killer wasn’t close by. After two minutes the door screeched out its warning before opening, that's when Dwight heard the bell behind him. Bolting towards the exit he looked back behind him to see the wraith just standing there. Slowing down Dwight paused right in from of the barrier. The wraith had made no movement towards him. It didn’t even lift up its weapon, just stared.

“You ok?” Dwight asked, confused. The wraith seemed surprised that Dwight had talked to him at all. The killer stood in silence before nodding slowly and hesitantly. Dwight’s mouth pulled into a confused frown as he left the match leaving the killer behind, staring.

The Survivors Campfire

Dwight had been sitting on the same log for the past half hour.  
He thought back to the match he had a couple days ago, questioning the behavior of the wraith. Dwight couldn’t help but think of the expression that the killer wore as he had ran off, it was a look that he had wore back at the real world, when he was alone. Shaking his head Dwight almost smacked himself. 

“He’s a killer Dwight! He’s just a monster” Dwight told himself making it so that only he heard, not that there was anyone really there at the moment. He knew the killer was….well a killer but he couldn’t shake the feeling he had with the wraith.


	2. Time to Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight talks a bit to the wraith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well heres another one, hope its not to ba

Macmillan Estate

Shaking Dwight tried his best to start the gen alone. He hadn’t seen anyone all match and barely heard many screams. Swallowing Dwight already guessed the killer had bought a mori and that most of if not all of his teammates had already fallen victim to it. Jerking back the gen exploded, sparking and flashing violently. Turning to leave Dwight jumped again upon seeing the uncloaking figure behind him. He had tried to run but the wraith was faster snatching his wrist instead of just wacking him with his weapon. Dwight had froze out of confusion for a minute before tugging his hand away. The wraith had held his grasp for a bit soon letting Dwight pull out of his grasp. The survivor only made it about ten to fifteen steps before he realized he wasn’t being pursued. Turning around Dwight easily spotted the wraith standing alone still at the gen. He still kept his face blank of all emotions but there still seemed to be a sad aura around him.   
Dwight remained in the spot for a couple of minutes watching the wraith stare at the ground. He turned to leave but the nagging feeling at the back of his mind kept him in place. He never liked leaving people to suffer, in fact he’d take hit or hooks for people if it meant they’d live, everytime they seemed to be having trouble at the campfire he’d try to talk to them. Sure, he wasn’t the best at communicating but he still tried. Looking back Dwight bit his lip at the thought over what to do. This was a killer who had killed him and the others more than a hundred times but this was also the killer that had let him survive, that had walked him to the hatch and refused to kill him at the gates. Finally turning back around Dwight was slightly kicking himself and trying to ignore the thought of being thrown on the hook. He forced himself to walk closer to the wraith while keeping his eyes on the killer.   
He almost ran off when the wraith had suddenly dropped his weapon to the ground. Dwight glanced at the weapon and back up at the wraith who had kept his eyes glued to the ground the entire time since Dwight had ran away from him. His knees and hands were slightly trembling as he walked slowly over to the wraith. He swallowed before deciding on what to say.

“Hi” Dwight replied jumping when the wraith looked up at him. The killer seemingly wore a face of surprise while Dwight went over what he was going to say next.

“W-were you wanting to h-hook me?” Dwight asked guessing the answer already. The wraith shook his head no while taking a single step towards Dwight. Dwight was bewildered he guessed wrong. He noticed the wraiths step but refused to move from his spot.

“Did you want to help me like last time” Dwight asked almost mumbling his answer in fear he was wrong. He received another head nod along with a another step closer. Dwight remained on the spot.

“You’ve been avoiding k-killing m-me haven’t you” Dwight said hoping the killer nodded again. Once the killer did nod Dwight relaxed a bit while watching the wraith take another step closer. He was known only two steps away from Dwight and if he still held his weapon he could of easily hit him with it.

“Why h-haven’t y-you been killing me” Dwight asked hoping he wasn’t crossing a line. Although he liked not being killed during the wraiths trials it confused him. The other killers were more than happy to hook or/and mori Dwight so why wasn’t wraith as interested in killing him, at least at the moment. The wraith said nothing as he took another step towards Dwight while Dwight was fighting his instincts to run.

“M-My names Dwight F-Fairfield” Dwight replied feeling himself start to sweat. The wraith didn’t say or do anything as he took another step closer. He was now towering over Dwight who was trembling in fear while gazing up at the killer. The wraith leaned down and wrapped his hand around Dwight's wrist before pulling him gently towards the a gen. He knelt down and started working on it feeling the wraiths presence right behind him. He finished it quickly hearing the gen groan to life. He knew there was still gens to do but they had finished two now and that meant the hatch was open. He barely had time to get up before the wraith had leaned down and snatched him up onto his shoulder. Dwight froze out of surprise and allowed himself to be carried around until they both heard the hum of the hatch. He was set down gently as Dwight found himself in front of the hatch again. He had taken a step in before he heard a soft voice behind him, he almost didn’t hear it as he jumped in and disappeared into the fog.

“Philip Ojomo” was what the voice had said.

Dwight found himself in the woods again, sitting up his mind ran over what the wraith had said “Philip Ojomo”. That must have been his name. Dwight couldn’t help but to smile in response. The man was a killer but the killer had a name. Most didn’t know the killers names not counting Michael. Dwight remained in the forest thinking over what had happened, if the killer could talk then they could have conversations and he was already sparing Dwight so maybe he wanted to, to….

”No” Dwight thought “there's no way a killer would be interested in friending a survivor” Dwight continued in his head. He eventually reached the conclusion that he’d at least try friending the wraith. You never know when having a friend like that could be useful plus it’d be nice to have a friend that wasn’t forced to be your friend or acquaintance like the others were. Although the others were sometimes friendly they only talked to Dwight because they were trapped there and had no one else there. At least that's what Dwight thought and assumed, he also was almost positive they wouldn't of talked to him if they had been in the real world. 

Dwight didn’t make an effort to get up as he thought over everything. Perhaps just perhaps even though he was a killer he just might be willing to friend Dwight. Dwight hoped although he was trying to bury his attractiveness towards the wraith. Shaking his head Dwight pulled his legs up under his chin while resting against a tree which happened to be nearby.

“Careful Dwight careful, your gay is showing” Dwight mumbled to himself. He’d settle for friend even though the man was a killer and had killed them several times he couldn’t seem to really care. that , that scared Dwight, perhaps it's just his desperate want for a friend that wasn’t forced to pay attention to him. Afterall the wraith was a killer and he could of easily of chose to kill him or simply ignore him instead.

 

Standing up Dwight began making his way towards the campfire. He wasn’t exactly wanting to talk to the others but they’d wonder where he was if he didn’t show up sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter decent at least?


	3. Trator.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight gets caught with Philip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one is ok.

“What took so long?” David asked as Dwight walked up to the campfire. Dwight simply shrugged in response before making his way over the the furthest log away. He sat facing the opposite way of the fire still deep in thought. He almost didn’t notice all of the stares he was getting, turning around he stared back at the faces.

“Problem?” Dwight asked.

“Yeah, you ok there?” Jake mumbled from a distance.

“What do you mean?” Dwight replied.

“You walked up, didn’t bother to talk to anyone and then you sat away from us. Dwight that's uncharastic of you” Claudette replied while standing up, “You feeling well?”

“Oh, yes, I’m good….just deep in thought” Dwight replied now staring at the ground and lacing his hands together.

“About what?” Quentin asked.

“Things” Dwight replied shrugging off the question. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to the others which was uncharastic of him.

“Dwight are you sure?” Claudette asked.

“Yes!” Dwight replied not meaning to snap. Standing back up he pulled a Jake by ignoring any other questions as he walked into the woods. Sighing he placed himself on a rock and began thinking to himself. He noticed the figure standing off in a distance and did his best to pretend he didn’t notice Jake. He was almost glad the man didn’t end up speaking to him.

There had been several trials after that, one had the Trapper, Michael, Herman, and even a legion but no Wraith. After about four more trails he finally heard the telltale sound of the bell ringing off in the distance. Dwight felt a slight ping of hope mixed with excitement. He really hoped the Wraith would be as merciful as he had been the last couple of trials.  
He had been working on a gen when he heard uncloaking behind him, freezing he held his breath waiting for well something. When he strike of the weapon or the pull of a hand didn’t come Dwight released his breath and turned around giving “Philip” a small grin.

“Hi, again” Dwight replied, Philip seemed to attempt some sort of smile and even though it ended up being more creepy than encouraging Dwight appreciated the attempt.

“You uh, going to hook me?” Dwight asked scratching the back of his neck. He relaxed a little more when the wraith shook his head.

“You, going to let me go?” Dwight questioned again. He tried his best not to smile even wider when the wraith nodded.   
Philip had turned around and begun walking away before Dwight started talking again.

“I was thinking” He started and watched the wraith pause before turning back around seemingly interested, “Since you and me seem to be on….good terms? That we could….get….to….know each other. If not that's ok with me, I mean it wouldn’t bother me at all. Ha ha, you know what there's a gen here I guess I’ll do that.” Dwight rambled before turning around and continued working on the gen.

“That’d be nice” Philp responded. Dwight bit his lip when he heard the soft voice behind him.

“Really?” he said turning around, he failed to hide his surprise. Philip nodded in response and they both waited in silence.

“Um, I wasn’t expecting you to say yes….soooo I didn’t really think of any questions….to. Ask. you” Dwight replied suddenly feeling like an idiot. He caught Philips second smile which was better than the first one.

“Well than, let me start” Philip replied, Dwight noticed Philips effort to louden his voice, it didn’t get much louder, “ What’d you before? How’d you get here?”

“Oh, that” Dwight replied.

“I could ask another question if that ones too personal” Philip said, he had walked up to Dwight leaving his weapon leaning against the wood.

“No, no its fine, really. I just….worked at a pizza place then after that I got another job filing paperwork at a company later before the boss decided to take us out camping” Dwight replied pausing a moment, “ they pressured me into taking a drink of the moonshine the boss had….and then they left me” Dwight continued trying to keep his eyes from watering up, “ Just like everybody else” he continued. Dwight was about to change the subject before he felt arms wrap around him. He froze up for a minute before relaxing in Philips arms. He felt a little awkward in the wraiths arms but he tried to ignore that.

“If it makes any difference, I also know what it feels like to be betrayed” Philp replied.

“What do you mean?” Dwight asked while wondering if he should pull away or not.

“You know the map autohavens, I used to work there smashing cars….the cars held people, it was some sort of side business. I didn’t know I was hurting people, killing them. I kind of lost it when the boss told me what I had been doing” Philip replied.

“Thats why your a killer?” Dwight asked. He always wondered why they were the survivors and why the killers were well the killers.

“Kind of” Philip replied glancing at the skull that was attached to his weapon.

“What the fucks going on here?” a voice shouted. Dwight froze instantly recognizing Davids voice.

“You traitorous bastard!” the man replied with a scowl on his face. Philip wasted no time releasing Dwight, grabbing his weapon, hitting David, and pursue him. Dwight was left at the gen with a sickening feeling. The rest of the match concluded of Dwight barely working on any genes while he chewed on his nails nervously. David was the first to go but everyone else had managed to finish the gens. Dwight didn’t wait for Philip to appear at the exit. He was too worried about what was going to happen at the campfire, after all he had been caught hugging a killer!

Appearing in the forest Dwight made his way straight to the campfire pausing when he heard Davids screams.

“The fucker is in with them!” David growled.

“Maybe you just saw something else” Claudette replied.

“Yeah you sure Dwight of all people would be in with the killers?” Quentin said.

“He was fucking hugging the thing! And smiling while chatting with that thing!” David shot back.

“Knew the guy would crack” Nea replied trying to snatch a medkit from Claudettes pile.

“Well maybes it's all your guys fault, none of you have really been nice” Claudette replied trying to keep arguing much.

“It doesn't matter why he snapped, what matters it that he did” Laurie said, frowning.

“Dwight would never leave any of us to die” Claudette shot back before frowning. She looked like she was having a hard time believing what she had said.

“He may have not then but that doesn’t mean his new boyfriends not going to convince him to just let us hang” Laurie said.

“Maybe you should be encouraging instead, you never know, this could be good, might even help” Quentin replied.

“How could being in good with a killer help us? Sure it help him but what about us?” Lauris snapped back.

“He could keep the wraith busy while we do genes” Quentin replied.

“I don’t care what he does don’t count on me saving his ass during matches” David replied.

“Same” Nea and Laurie replied. Quentin rolled his eyes too tired to really care.

Sighing Dwight walked away from the campfire. He felt bad and suddenly alone. He knew they didn’t really care but to see if first hand hurt. He wasn’t too sure about Claudette anymore, he was more convinced she’d defend anybody. He hid behind a rock hiding his face behind his knees while tears ran down his face.  
He heard someone shuffle up to him and sit down next to him, judging by the silence he already guessed who it was.

“Hello Jake” Dwight mumbled. He heard Jake make some sort of noise telling Dwight he had heard him.

“You need something?” Dwight asked lifting his head up to look at Jake. the other man shook his head, “Alright”.

“I’ll still save you” Jake mumbed. Although Jake had said it blandly it still confronted Dwight. At least he still had some people in his court. They had remained sitting behind the rock until a trial pulled them away from it. The others had done exactly what they said practically ignoring him when he was thrown onto the hook or downed. Some people still saved him those being Jake, Claudette, Quentin, Bill, and for some weird reason Ace. he still had some trials where he had none of those people to help him out. He was in one of those trials right now. Laurie, David, and Bill were his teammates. Bill had already died and the others were not looking to nice. They were up against the Trapper, they had already gone against him several times but something seemed off this time. Dwight could never loop very well but he seemed to keep leaving the killer behind. He actually hadn’t been hit in fact, which was very confusing for Dwight but he kept doing generators nonetheless. The doors were soon opened, that's when he felt the sting on his back, he hadn’t been watching where the Trapper had went and as Dwight fell down he caught the glimmer of the lit hex totem off in the distance. His hope of escaping dropped when he felt David and Laurie leave. Letting himself be picked up Dwight didn’t even struggle as the Trapper threw him over his shoulder.

“You’ve become the popular one” The Trapper replied as he adjusted his grip on Dwight, “Names Evan”.

“W-what?” Dwight started.

“Look after Philip nearly took Herman's head off for morning you the other trial along with the other survivors acting like brats is making things stressful” Evan replied staring at the door.

“I asked the Entity and it looks like you have a get out of trail free card” Evan said now making his way towards the door.

“What do you mean by that?” Dwight replied, surprising himself when he was able to get a full sentence out to the killer.

“Its means your about to get to know a whole lot of people really fast” Evan said walking right past the exit gates and into the fog. Dwight only hung on Evans shoulder in shock, he didn’t know it was even possible for the killer to bring a survivor through the exit gates.

They appeared at a similar campfire but there were various trails heading off to what looked like the maps they do trials in. the only other thing that was different was the two killers waiting around the campfire. Which concluded of The Doctor and The Shape at the moment.  
Evan practically dropped Dwight down in front of them  
The doctors eyes ran hungerly over Dwight while Michael remained unmoved.

“This is the one I almost lost my head for” the doctor replied. Dwight assumed him to be Herman as he began backing up, right into Evan.

“Thats correct” Evan said placing his hands on Dwights shoulders.

Dwight looked nervously towards Autohavens, was Philip in a match or was he here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of rushed this one, I hope you guys enjoyed this nonetheless.


	4. Meetings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight meets some of the killers and greets Philip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. I hope you guys like this update.

Even if Philip was here he probably had no idea Dwight was there at the moment. His eyes glanced quickly back at the killers switching from Herman to Michael. Michael seemed uninterested or at least his mask looked uninterested while Herman was licking his teeth. Dwight glanced at Evans hands on his shoulders before looking back up at the killers.

“I don’t think he likes me too much” Herman replied, sarcasm slightly there.

“I am not in the mood for your snarky comments” Evan replied while removing his hands from Dwight's shoulders.

“Snarky?” Herman replied before gazing around, “I think he’s talking about you Michael” the doctor replied once he was done looking around. Michael simply sat there and sighed.

“Chatty one he is” Herman replied while looking back at Dwight. Dwight literally had to fight his instincts to run when Herman stood up and made his way over to Dwight. If he did run he might meet a killer less enthusiastic about meeting him. Herman had crossed the space in between them and was now towering over the leader.

“Heard the other survivors weren’t being very nice to ya, don’t worry the people….ha, the things here are much much more nice. See, they don’t judge, they don’t want to waste their time on judging. Gives the prey some time to escape” Herman replied looking Dwight up and down. Once he had finished he was gifted a slap to the face by Evan.

“Not helping” the man said.

“Helping? Who said I was apart of this scheme?” Herman replied with a sarcastic voice while cocking his head.

“Herman not now” Evan said clearly annoyed at this point, “ the name right? Think I heard one of the other pr….survivors say something like that. Anyway let's meet your newest fan” Evan said while pushing Dwight towards Autohavens wreckers.

After Evan and Dwight had left Herman made his way back to the log before repositioning himself on it.

“I don’t think the others are going to be very happy about it” Herman said with a sigh. Michael glanced at Herman before looking over in the direction that Dwight and Herman had disappeared. Herman watched the silent killer before he continued talking to him. Making sure he talked loud enough for only Michael to hear.

“You think everything's going to go well?” the doctor asked. Michael simply shrugged his shoulders before standing up and walking off to Haddonfield, leaving Herman all alone at the campfire.

“Alone again” Herman said while staring at the fire.

Autohavens Wreckers.

Evan had an iron grip on Dwights arm as he led the survivor to Autohavens.

“Ya know, I haven’t seen Philip this excited to talk to someone in a while, he's not much of a talker so its a change” Evan said while he searched the area for something.

“What do you mean? Like Michael” Dwight asked while trying to loosen Evans grip.

“No not like Michael, At this point I don’t know if Michael even knows how to talk. He has the ability too he just doesn’t” Evan replied while he continued forward. Pausing for a minute Evan readjusted his grip before he led Dwight over to the building with the label on the front saying “Gas Heaven”. Evan strolled right on in before gazing around the room.

“Philip? Where are you? I brought you a present? He's about shoulder height, likes to chew on his nails, stutters, and wears glasses” Evan ranted. When he talked about Dwight chewing his nails the leader immediately dropped his hand away from his face which received a chuckle from Evan.

“I swear he's either not here or invisible” Evan replied. Hearing some leaves rustle behind them they both turned around to see Philip enter the house and stare back at them with surprise on his face.

“What's?” Philip had started but Evan cut him off.

“He got caught hugging you remember which caused problems at the survivor campfire and long story short, the Entity gave me permission to remove the problem so he's your problem now” Evan replied while pushing Dwight towards Philip.

“My problem?” Philip said while placing a hand on Dwights shoulder.

“I noticed the other survivors behaviors and asked the Entity what it wanted me to do with the problem survivor and it gave me permission to just give him to you” Evan said.

“But why?” Philip shot back quietly, he was clearly confused, Evan simply shrugged.

“Just take it as a gift for doing well in trials plus he had been here for a while and the campfire probably getting crowded by now” Evan said while gazing down at Dwight.

“Either way he's your problem now so excuse me while I check on some of the problem killers. Its annoying when they get snappy” Evan said while walking out the door.

After Evan had left Dwight stood in silence before Philip mumbled something too quiet for Dwight to hear.

“W-What?” Dwight asked.

“I’m sorry” Philip repeated a bit louder.

“For what?” the leader questioned.

“Its my fault your put in this position” Philip replied.

“I don’t t-think so, I mean like I was the one who walked up to you right? So if it's anyone's fault it’d really b-be mine” Dwight said while staring down at the ground. He felt Philips grip tighten a bit before the killer removed his hand. Dwight turned to face Philip as the man made his way over to a makeshift table before sitting down at it. The place looked pretty much the same as it did in trials besides the table of course.

“Whats the locker for?” Dwight asked unsure of what to talk about. The wraith looked at the locker and back at Dwight.

“I store my things in there” Philip replied.

“Like your, your weapon” Dwight asked.

“Yes” Philip said, “among other things like offerings and such”. Dwight had to make an effort to listen since Philips voice was barely above a whisper.

“You can sit” Philip replied after a minute of silence.

“Oh, th-thanks….what are you going….what are you going to do with me” Dwight questioned. The wraith gazed at him for a minute before answering as Dwight sat down opposite of Philip.

“I don’t really know” Philip replied as he stared down at his hands. Dwight began to feel really awkward in this situation. No one seemed to know what to say or do, after all like Philip had said this hasn’t happened before.  
Dwight was about say something when Philip began speaking.

“You definitely wouldn’t be able to wonder around however” the wraith replied.

“I guessed that” Dwight replied. He looked up to study the wraiths expressions but the man/killer was hard to read.

“Which ones caused the issue?” the Wraith asked.

“What do you mean?” Dwight questioned.

“At the campfire” Philip mumbled.

“Oh, I mean, well” Dwight tried to reply but couldn’t seem to form a sentence.

“Ok, who didn’t make it an issue” Philip asked while lacing his fingers together on the table.

“Jake and Claudette but mostly Jake” Dwight answered. When Philip just stared back Dwight realized he’d have to clarify.

“Jakes the one with messy hair and a scarf, looks kind of like he rolled around in a leaf pile sometimes and Claudette the dark skinned girl, she wears a pink shirt or a brown one most of the time” 

“I think I know who you speak of” Philip replied.

“Why do you want to know?” Dwight asked suddenly wondering if he had said the wrong thing.

“Just thought I’d go a bit easier on the people who backed you up” Philip said. He remained quiet for a bit before standing up.

“I’m being called to a trail” he said while heading to the locker and gathering his needed supplies. Dwight hummed in . He could tell Philip was looking a bit guilty about pulling out his supplies with Dwight right there but the survivor didn’t mention anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel on this chapter. Was this chapter good or bad?


	5. Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Dwight talk some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took a while.

Philip had made quick work of the survivors in the trial, most of the time he wasn’t so ruthless but most of the time he didn’t have a defenseless survivor waiting at his house. He didn’t even want to think of what would happen if Freddy, Kenneth, Anna, Sally, Amanda, Bubba, or Max would do if they found him. Although they (Especially Freddy and Kenneth) never came by the house there's always the chance of being a first time. Philip had made some mental notes about the survivors that Dwight described but he hadn’t seen them this trial which meant he didn’t have to worry about letting this group off the hook.   
Making his way into the fog after the trial, Philip immediately made his way towards Autohavens, having to pass the campfire as he did so. He tried not to groan audibly when reached the campfire to find Freddy, Evan, and surprisingly Herman and Michael. Neither of them really liked sitting at the campfire often so it was rare seeing them both there now. He almost wished he cloaked as he past the complaining Freddy and tired looking Evan, mostly because Evan gave him a “I’m going to kill him” look. Philip had been walking at an incredibly fast pace and that didn’t go unnoticed.

“You look like your in a rush” Freddy snarled, already riled up he pinpointed some of his anger towards Philip. The Wraith turned around to face Freddy (with reluctance). He simply shrugged in response.

“Why don’t you stay with the group and chat?” Freddy said with a tone that clearly said I really REALLY want to gut you right now, not later, NOW.

“Heck I’d try to leave fast too if I saw a face like that” Herman said. Freddy whirled around to face the sitting Doctor.

“Then why aren’t you leaving?” Freddy screamed with pure anger.

“Well one because I’m used of that mug, two I don’t want to get up, three you don’t scare me, and four if I get up your ugly mug might look at me and then I’d get a full view of it, which was not what I wanted by the way. You can turn back around now” Herman replied with a snarky attitude. Freddy hissed before lunging at Herman who barely had enough time to remove himself from the log before Freddy tore into it.

“Freddy I’m not in the mood to play with you right now” Herman replied before Freddy could turn around. The shorter killer growled before taking a swipe at Herman. The taller killer simply took a step back before yawning and stretching his arms out dramatically so that everyone at the campfire looked his way.

“Well now I’m bored guess I’ll go” Herman replied before winking at Philip.

“I’m not done with you yet!” Freddy yelled as he followed after Herman.

The Wraith glanced towards Evans direction who was now sitting on a log with his head in his hands. Philip walked over to him before placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You good?” Philip asked while trying to raise his voice above a whisper. Evan nodded but didn’t look up at the Wraith.

“Just tired” Evan mumbled.

“Mentally or physically” Philip asked.

“Mentally” the Trapper said while sighing rather aggressively and standing up. Philip took a step back before Evan had smacked into him.

“You sure?” Philip asked.

“Yes, I’m just going to go and beat the living shit out of Freddy real quick” Evan replied while walking off from the campfire. Philip sighed, he wasn’t used to seeing Evan act like that but judging from how he reacted a moment before Philip guessed he didn’t want to talk about it.   
He glanced at Michael who had remained still the entire fight before walking off towards Autohavens. He paused before entering the building, he wasn’t sure how to approach Dwight or even talk to him after all this was a guy who he had killed multiple times before. He looked down at his weapon with a slight pang of guilt running through him, it's not like he could spare them all every time, the Entity wouldn’t like that. Philip walked into the house and glanced around not seeing Dwight anywhere he quickly hid his bloodied weapon in the locker before he started searching for the survivor. He found him in the back room with the truck. Dwight hadn’t noticed he came in as he looked around the room clearly bored before looking in the trunk and then the corner where a bed was sloppily thrown together. Philip kind of wished he had at least made the bed before Dwight had came over. Philip remained silent as he watched Dwight fondly. It took Dwight a bit before he noticed Philip standing there. When he did noticed he jumped and had he almost looked like he had tried to run before he stopped himself.

“H-How long have y-you been standing there?” Dwight asked bewildered.

“Not long” Philip lied, he had been standing there for a bit watching Dwight. He almost felt like Michael there for a bit.

 

“Did you just get back?” Dwight asked while he walked slowly up to Philip.

“Yes” Philip replied quickly. He gazed around the room awkwardly.

“Do you actually sleep there” Dwight asked motioning toward the sloppily made bed looking thing.

“Well, Autohaven didn’t come with a bed so I had to make one….” Philip replied. He honestly wished he had kept the place a bit more well kept. Dwight nodded in response before rubbing his arm nervously.

“Is there something or somewhere I’m not suppose to touch or go?” Dwight asked.

“Not that I can think of, the closet in the other room has most of my stuff in it, you can look threw it if you really want to” Philip replied, he wasn’t really worried about Dwight breaking anything, he doubted the survivor would be that ruthless while looking around.

“I’m assuming the outside is off limits” Dwight said while looking up at Philip.

“Well, I wouldn’t go walking around without supervision if I were you, if you got caught by one of the less enthusiastic killers than I don’t really want to think of what would happen” Philip replied. He didn’t like the idea of Dwight walking around without at least him to watch the survivor. Afterall he wasn’t sure if Dwight died here if he’d just come back or stay dead and if he did come back Philip wondered if he’d go back to the survivor campfire or the killer one. The other killers would butcher him if they found him, ones like Freddy and Amanda simply enjoyed killing people, they did it for fun in their other lives.

“So if you or someone else came with me it be ok?” Dwight said. Philip nodded when Dwight looked up at him to confirm.

“I don’t think we should wonder around the campfire but around Autohavens, Macmillan Estate if we watch for traps, Haddonfield, and maybe Lerys Memorial Institute” Philip replied.

“M-Maybe Lerys Memorial Institute? W-What do you mean maybe?” Dwight asked.

“Hermans a wild card, sometimes he's with the group sometimes he's against it. Hes well, he's crazy obviously. I’m not sure even he knows what he's planning sometimes” Philip said. He was pretty happy about being able to get his voice above a whisper. Dwight nodded before he looked up at Philip again.

“Do you….Do you like doing this? I, I can tell some of the other killers like it but do you?” Dwight asked while rubbing his arm. Philip went silent for a bit before answering.

“No….I don’t, not really” Philip said. He felt like he was speaking the truth even if his actions didn’t show the same. After all sometimes you become desensitized to some things and even though it's a job you have to do it doesn’t mean you have to like it. Philip watched Dwight for a minute more before leaving the room and sitting down at the table. Dwight had followed him back to the table resembling a lost puppy for a minute. He sat down across from Philip before they both sat in silence. The quiet become awkward for a minute before either one of the spoke.

“What now?” Dwight asked as he examined the table.

“Not sure, why don’t you talk a bit more about yourself. There's no one around here to see you this time” Philip said. Dwight gave him a weak smile before thinking about what to talk about.

They ended up chatting for a good amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too boring for you guys.


	6. ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last part I wrote before I abandon this fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last part I had wrote before I totally abandon this fanfiction. I highly doubt I'll countinue this at all, but I decieded to go ahead and post the last part I wrote. If I do continue this it will be with a different writing style and with Freddy being more involved since I was dared. Don't worry there won't be any Freddy X Dwight. Once again I highly doubt I will continue this so just assume I won't.

It wasn’t long until Philip was pulled into another trial away from Dwight. He had grown extremely fond of the survivor and Dwight even managed to stop stuttering around him. Dwight gave him someone to talk to and even though Philip could have chatted with any one of the other killers he liked talking to Dwight. Although the beginning was a ruff start.  
Sighing Philip glanced around seeing his home turf as the trial grounds, he really wished he was at the campfires version right now, he didn’t like leaving Dwight by himself with the other killers around. Gripping his weapon Philip started off towards the glowing aura of the first generator. Finding the brute of the bunch Philip quickly knocked him down and hung him before starting off towards another direction. He saw something duck behind some tires and took a blind swing at whoever was hiding there. A grunt of pain sounded from behind the tires and a very disheveled survivor took off towards the gas station. Following close behind in an attempt to knock the survivor down. He didn’t stop in time to avoid being struck with a pallet. While he was recovering, he managed to get a look at the survivor. The survivor faintly resemble someone Dwight had talked about, before Philip could do anything the survivor started talking.

“Did you take Dwight?” the survivor said. Philip stood fully up while he finished examining the survivor, he finally answered by nodding.

“Is he ok?” the survivor asked. Philip nodded again. The survivor gave a small sigh before looking up at Philip again.

“Jake?” Philip said hoping he got the right survivor. Surprise was momentarily on the survivors face before he nodded in response.

“Dwight talk about us?” Jake asked. Philip nodded. Jake sighed before he glanced towards the window and back at Philip. The wraith watched Jake dash for the window before casually heading towards him, he was going to let Jake and Claudette have some lean but he couldn't just spare them, At least not all of the time. The Entity wouldn’t like that very much.

The killers Campfire

Herman was sitting on a log while he held his head in his hands. Freddy was yelling every curse words he knew at the man when Phillip had finally appeared at the campfire. Herman cocked an eyebrow for a second before sighing loudly and stretching his back causing several distinct popping sounds.

“Would you mind tapping in for me here” Herman said while pointing back at Freddy who snarled in reply. Phillip shook his head before Herman could say anything else. Freddy was annoying but he definitely didn’t want to sit in for Herman when the smaller killer was on one of his rants.

“You’re going to leave me here with him….alone,” Herman said. Phillip gave another quick nod. 

“Stop ignoring me you overrated power line!” Freddy snapped at Herman who rolled his eyes in response and stood up overshadowing the nightmare killer.

“You look like a survivor from down there” Herman said with a wide smile. Freddy hissed angrily before taking a swipe at Herman with his gloved hand. The taller killer easily caught it and proceed to lift the dream demon up as he kicked and yelled at him, so that they were eye to eye.

“There we go Freddy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, its short and since its been a while I don't really know where I was going with this.


	7. ....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy and Herman get into a brawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now this is the end. I defiantly won't be continueing this anymore, not that anyone seemed interested in the first place.

“There we go Freddy”, Herman replied while he lifted the killer up eye to eye.

“Now we are eye level.” he replied before smirking at Freddy who continued to snarl and spit out further curse words. Eventually Freddy had managed to get a hold of Hermans eyepiece and pulled hard. Herman let out a yelp like noise and dropped Freddy in an attempt to force the other killers hand off of his head set. Freddy realized his hand was released and immediately pinpointed where Hermans chest was and thrusted his gloved hand towards Herman. The taller killer had grabbed a weapon that had been laying near the log and swung it towards Freddy's hand that had a grip on his eyepiece. His intent was too cause the other killer to let go but Freddy was too busy aiming for Hermans chest to see the other weapon coming towards him. Freddy had plunged his hand towards Herman and actually managed to shove his knives into Hermans chest before Hemans weapon had connected with Freddys arm, the pain from Freddys knives had caused Herman to push down harder on the weapon. Freddy screamed in surprise and yanked back his gloved hand before falling backwards. Herman stumbled back a couple steps before he looked down, first at his blood covered chest and then back over at Freddy who was wailing in agony. Phillip glanced down at Freddy and then back up at Herman who in turn was looking at Freddy's amputated hand. Herman grimaced as the hand was still moving. Phillip has looked over at Freddy and back at Herman before he made his way over a little close to the two. He knew if he didn’t intervene now they’d have a full out killer fight later on, it wouldn’t be the first and definitely wouldn’t be the last. He walked in between Herman and Freddy before turning to the taller killer.

“That wasn’t my attention”, Herman said while motioning towards Freddy's hand. When Phillip looked back down at Freddy the other killer seemed to be screaming more out of anger than agony now. Freddy pulled himself up and off of the ground facing away from the two before he turned around almost stumbling as he did so and pointed at Herman.

“YOU FILTHY B****H I’M GOING TO SKIN YOU!” Freddy had screamed before lunging at Herman. The doctor just stood there waiting for Freddys attack. Phillip realized he was in the way and before he could move Freddy had crashed into him.

“Out of my way!” Freddy snarled before hitting Phillip across his face with the knives which left cuts along the way. Phillip had jumped back in response and fell backwards over the log before hitting his head against a random rock and going out cold.  
Herman had watched the event unfold slightly letting his jaw drop at the sound of Phillips head hitting the rock. By the time Herman had come back to his senses Freddy had whirled around and struck the doctor across his chest.

“You f*****g next you B***H!” Freddy screamed as he lunged at the killer again. He caught Herman by the stomach and tackled the other man to the ground. Freddy had raised his hand before Herman had realized where Freddy was. As Freddy slashed Herman across the arm, the doctor had already grabbed his weapon and had swung it in Freddy's direction.

The whole fight had made quite the noise and Evan sighed annoyingly. He pulled himself up and off of his seat before making his way towards the campfire where he stumbled across Freddy and Herman going at it and Phillip out cold on the ground slightly slumped over a log. Freddy was missing a hand and Hermans headpiece was slightly bent in several places. They both were covered in scratches and wounds. It didn’t take long for Evan to piece things together. He angrily walked up and grabbed Freddy by the back of his shirt and through him across the campfire, He hit the ground and skidded to a stop. Evan then wheeled around and snatched Hermans weapon before chucking it away and giving Herman a punch to the gut. The doctor bent over before sitting down on the log behind him to let out a slight wheeze.  
Evam Wiped off his hands before walking over to Phillip and giving the killer a shake. Phillip made a face before he sat up a bit.

“Are you ok Phillip?” Evan asked. Phillip only nodded in response, he could feel the blood stream down if face but ignored it. They would heal when he went into a trail, even if it hurts.  
Evan helped Phillip up to his feet before he turned around and faced the other two killers.  
Herman was still bent over on the log while Freddy had just picked himself up and off of the dirt. Evan frowned angrily before saying anything/

“Don’t let this happen again or I’m taking one of your heads off.” Evan said, he knew it would happen again eventually but at least he had a reason to decapitate one of them. He turned back around to look at Phillip who was wiping some of the blood off of his face so that it wouldn’t get in his eye.

“You should go and clean yourself off, who knows when the Entity will fix it, If it even fixes it.” Evan said before glancing at Freddy's hand on the ground and then accusingly at Herman. Herman noticed Evans gaze and his eyes darted from the hand back to Evan. he then pointed at Freddy who in returned snarled.

“He came at me first.” Herman replied calmly.

“I came at you! Your the one who started it!” Freddy said taking a couple steps towards Herman before Evan clenched his fists.

“I don’t care who started! I don’t care who attacked who, if this happens again you will be sorry.” Evan said before turning to see if Phillip had left yet. He saw the killer had started making his way back towards his area before he thought that maybe Phillip should of wiped a bit more of the blood off.  
Freddy snarled before he walked over and picked up his own hand. He gave Herman a glare who in response just stared at him before Freddy marched off towards Elms street.

 

 

Dwight had been sitting at the table when Phillip walked in. he looked up with a small smile that immediately faded when he saw Phillips face.

“W-what happened?” Dwight asked while standing up. Phillip stared at Dwight for a minute before answering.

“Freddy” he whispered. Dwight gave him a worried look before Phillip had set his weapon aside and sat tiredly down at the table. Dwight stood there for a minute before he walked over and grabbed a random piece of cloth from the locker and brought it back to Phillip. Phillip looked at the cloth and back at Dwight confused.

“Its for the blood” Dwight responded. Phillip nodded before he continued to stare at the cloth. He wasn’t sure why he needed it after all the scratch marks would go away. Dwight sighed before he started to wipe off Phillips face for the killer. Phillip had pulled back a bit in surprise and soon found himself letting Dwight clean him off.

“There now you don’t look so bloody.” Dwight said before he sat down at the table as well. Phillip nodded. It had been a long time since he had to do anything similar to that. It didn’t really matter since sometimes he’d appear in the match completely covered in blood and even some of the survivors were covered in blood too at times but Phillip realized that survivors probably took things a bit differently. He gazed over at Dwight who in turn gave him a small smile. Phillip watched Dwight for a minute before he looked away quickly. He was still worried that one of the other killers would find out and when that happened, he didn’t want to think of what would happen to Dwight.

 

 

Michael watched the interaction from his spot. He had followed Phillip back out of curiosity and boredom and watched Dwight wipe the other killers face off. He silently watched Phillips reaction before he walked back to the campfire to see Herman still sitting there. He would of rathered stayed watching Phillip and Dwight but they’d notice him eventually, though most did not. He sat down on the other log away from Herman who turned his gaze on the other killer.

“Who were you watching this time?” Herman said while sitting up. Michael just sighed in response.

“Your such a perv.” Herman replied. He chuckled when Michael had looked over at him.  
Herman sat back before looking across the campfire and attempting to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, thats the end of this one.


	8. Alrighty then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I said I was never going to come back to this but there were a couple people who commented that they like the story so hears another chapter. I still think you guys should expect it not to be updated but hey, you never know. I also am (like I said earlier) going to include more Freddy and Herman out of a dare if I do. so thats going to be a thing.

Michael had glanced back at the doctor but said nothing as usual. He noticed something was slightly off with the killer but he couldn’t exactly put his finger on it since the doctor never really had a normal per say.

“What’d I say about being a perv Michael, stop practising on me.” Herman replied staring back at the killer. Michael made a noise that closely remembered a sigh but Herman could of been hearing things again. That was normal for him, of course he’d never tell anybody but that didn’t mean it didn’t get annoying at times. He looked back towards the forest as Michael continued to stare. The first time he had met the man hadn’t gone well with the shocking of the doctor and the stabbing tendencies of Michael.

“Are you Jealous?” Herman suddenly asked the silent stalker. Michael cocked his head a bit in confusion.

“I know you liked one of them right? Was it that one?” Herman said smiling back at the killer. Michael always wondered how the man could always smile that wide but never let the smile touch his eyes, which remained almost dead like. He continued to stare at the Doctor in confusion.

“You really should focus on staring at other survivors every now and then.” Herman said he waited for Michael to get up and leave which was usual about this time for the other killer to do. Herman waited a bit before saying anything.

“I’m not a survivor Michael.” Herman replied as he stared the killer back.

“Is this going to turn into an argument?” a voice said breaking the silence the two had created. Evan stood at the edge of the campfire arms folded as he looked over the two. Herman nodded dramatically and Michael simply stared. The doctor immediately pointed his finger as the masked killer.

“He was threatening me!” Herman said obviously lying. Evan looked at the doctor a minute before he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose for a minute.

“Have you seen Freddy? I haven’t him since the last trial and with a survivor here I have to keep an eye on some of the more troublesome killers. Evan said narrowing his eyes at Herman. The doctor sat up a bit before looking around the campfire and then pointing at Michael.

“I’ll take that as a no then.” Evan said trying to keep his annoyance at a low.

“If we would have seen him, you would’ve heard it by now.” Herman said making a chop motion towards his wrist. Evan just stared at him before growling in annoyance and making his way away from the campfire.

Herman watched him before sighing tiredly, Michael looked at the killer but remained perched on his log even when Herman stood up and walked over to the killer, he placed his hands on either side of Michaels head and made a fake electric noise. Before he had just walked away without saying anything.

Michael watched the killer go before he stood up. *Weirdo* he thought as he began making his way towards Haddonfield.

Herman had made it halfway to Crotus Prenn before he noticed a flash of red and green. He had passed Autohavens a bit ago and sighed in annoyance when he recognized Freddy wondering around. He started after the killers as the whispers started up again.

Phillip had gotten up from his seat and had tiredly walked over to the window while looking out of it. Dwight watched him before getting up and walking over to him. 

“Are….Are you feeling ok?” Dwight asked, he leaned against the wall looking at the wraith. Phillip looked down at the survivor and sighed.

“It's just….tiring sometimes.” Phillip said as he examined the surroundings. He noticed a figure walking around and froze. It was obvious who it was by the red of the shirt and the occasional glint of his glove. Phillip whirled around looking for a spot for Dwight to hide. He didn’t want to send Dwight outside, Freddy was known to have a tag along every now and then. His head shot to the back room but Freddy had made a pretty good distance to the door in the short span of time and Phillips eyes settled on the locker. He grabbed Dwight who yelped in surprise and pulled open the door before shoving Dwight against some of the things inside. He pressed his finger to his lips before closing the door quickly and quietly. He had no idea what Freddy was doing there but he couldn’t wonder at the moment. He had to deal with the situation at hand. He made it to the door just as Freddy had stepped in the door frame. The gloved killer let out a snarl, clearly not expecting Phillip to be there.

“What are doing here! Weren’t you in a match?” Freddy growled.

“ This is my area.” Phillip said quietly, he probably should of said it louder because Freddy had to actually listen to hear him. He pushed past the wraith walking into the house and looking around.

“I didn’t invite you inside.” Phillip mumbled he managed to actually get a decent volume. Freddy looked back at him disgust in the killers eyes.

“What's the problem Phillip? Are you hiding something? Is there perhaps something you don’t want me to see? Or are you just being rude?” Freddy said giving the killer a wicked grin. Phillip swallowed, if Freddy knew about Dwight than he would be searching more frantically, which meant that Freddy didn’t know Dwight was here, he just knew Phillip was hiding something.  
Phillip just pointed at his scratched face.

“You’re the one who was being rude.” Phillip whispered at Freddy, He had taken a step towards Freddy in panic as the killer drew near the locker. The action didn’t go unnoticed. Freddy snarled at Phillips advance and jumped back even closer to the locker.

“Getting a little antsy there aren’t we.” Freddy replied, he started to head for the back room dragging his glove along the wall.

Dwight had to hold his hand over his mouth as Freddy drew near, he could feel himself shivering either from the cold or fear, he guessed fear. The killer thankfully started towards the backroom and Phillip had followed giving him a worried glance. Dwight glanced towards the door and back at Phillip who had disappeared behind the door frame.

Freddy looked around the opening the locker that Phillip kept in there, he looked at some of the things in there before grabbing an offering and holding it up to the wraith.

“One of the other killers says they seen something suspicious over here.” Freddy replied as he dropped the offering in front of Phillip. The larger killer watched the offering fall to the ground before looking up at Freddy once more. Freddy was about to make a comment about Phillips sad little bed before something was knocked over in the other room. They both looked towards the door frame before looking back at each other. Freddy gave Phillip a growl before he dashed for the other door. Phillip took a snatch at the killer but Freddy was much smaller than Phillip and the wraith was only able to snag Freddy's collar and yanked him back before his grip slipped. Freddy whirled around and dragged his gloved knives along Phillips torso before he bolted for the room again. Phillip had lost his footing for a bit but was soon after Freddy. The gloved killer ran into the room and wildly looked around before his eyes settled on the locker. Freddy dashed towards the locker just out of Phillips reach and grabbed the handle before yanking the door open and snarling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a thing. What did you guys think of this chapter? After all it had been like two to four months since I last worked on this.
> 
> Also just to keep my interest there may be more killer view coming into play. Would that be interesting or not?


	9. Alrighty then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the locker we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last one for a bit if I decide to keep writing this.

Freddy looked over the contents in the locker and the broken bottle of contents that had fallen over. Phillip stared confused at the locker before giving the room a subtle look over.

“What were you hiding from me Wraith?” Freddy growled before taking a swipe at the killer in anger. Phillip had been too surprised to jump back and Freddy got him two more times before he was able to react. He managed to push Freddy hard against the locker and the killer collided against the lockers wall knocking several things over. Freddy pushed himself back and towards Phillip gloved hand ready. Phillips weapon wasn’t near him and he only had his fists at the moment, he tried to block the hit but long tear marks appeared on his shoulder anyway. Freddy growled angrily before taking another swipe at the already hurt killer. His hand was caught however and he was flung back into the locker with the door being slammed in his face trapping the gloved killer in the small locker. Phillip looked up at Herman who kept his foot at the bottom of the door making an effective trap. Herman looked over at Phillip who was glancing around the room confused.

“Your little friend went outside and I’m pretty sure someone followed Freddy here.” Herman said trying to ignore the cursing Freddy was doing inside the locker.

“What do you mean?” Phillip asked Herman as he started for the door.

“Apparently Kenneth saw you with Dwight or at least something weird and told the whole campfire about it, in great and annoying detail by the sounds of it.” Herman replied knocking on the locker door to antagonize the killer inside.

“Which way did he go?” Phillip asked as he stepped through the door frame. He looked at the locker realizing Freddy was screaming a bit too loud to really hear what they were talking about.

“He went somewhere that way, he's hiding next to a tree. He didn’t go far, but be careful I overheard the whole Kenneth thing because the Legion were basically screaming it from the rooftops near your woods.” Herman said wondering if his electricity could reach Freddy from outside the locker. Phillip started in the general direction Dwight had apparently gone. Herman was right when he said Dwight didn’t go far. He found the survivor sitting next to a tree with his arms wrapped around his legs. He sat down next to Dwight who looked at him in horror. Phillip was confused at first before he remembered Freddy gave him a couple scratches.

“Are you….ok Phillip?” Dwight asked as he reached towards one of Phillips scratches.

“How’d you get out of there so fast?” Phillip said he had feared the worst when Freddy pulled open that locker.

“Phillip….the same way I get out of there every time before this. Every time I was chased by a survivor. I may still be in danger here but the loops are still the same.” Dwight said giving the wraith a small smile as he examined some of the scratched. Phillip sighed as he rested his head on top of Dwights.

The locker kept banging and angry shouting full of curse words and threats. Herman was trying to keep from laughing as he thought over ways he could possibly either remove the killer from the locker without and cuts or his favorite tie the locker shut and take the whole thing with him. He eventually decided he was going to have to remove Freddy from the locker, as he was thinking of ways he could get Freddy out the locker went quiet and that disturbed Herman more than Freddy's threats and curses.

“Freddy? Did you die in there? Please. Say ``yes.” Herman said as he knocked on the lockers doors. Herman leaned against the door and listened but he heard nothing but a couple objects being moved around.

“Freddy why don’t you call me names again, I really like the sound of you angry….and helpless.” Herman said. The last part rewarded him with an angry bang against the locker doors. This was the most fun Herman was having in at least a month. Herman went quiet again as he listened to a couple more things be tossed and shuffled around in the locker.

“What are you doing in there Freddy?” Herman asked, he was tempted to take a peek inside just to see what the other killer was doing. Herman waited a moment before he tested his electricity for a moment. He was growing bored since Freddy was no longer giving him the satisfaction of hearing the gloved killer stuck. He pressed himself against the locker slightly opening one side of the locker to peak in. he pulled himself back just in time to avoid having his eye poked out by one of Freddys knives which had been trusted through the crack towards Hermans face.

“Freddy! That was mean! You couldn’t taken my eye out.” Herman replied in a disappointed tone. He heard Freddy mumbling names under his breath before the knife was redrawn from the door crack. Herman looked in the locker slightly.

“Freddy, what are you doing here? I thought I was your buddy. Are you cheating on me with Phillip? I….I’m hurt.” Herman replied sarcastically and the killer inside immediately started ramming against the door shouting curse words in anger. Herman waited a bit before he suddenly flung the doors open. Freddy froze in surprise for a second, that was long enough for Herman to place his hands on either side of Freddys head and shoot electricity throughout the man. Freddy cried out in surprise and Herman electrocuted him. The attack didn’t kill Freddy but it did stun the killer. Herman pulled Freddy out of the locker much like a survivor and threw him over his shoulder as he walked out. He gave Phillip an even wider smile as he passed the killer.

Phillip watched Herman walked by with an unconscious killer and finally stood up, he helped the survivor next to him up as well before he walked back to the house with a small limp. He made his way into the house and headed for his bed before he fell on it. Dwight had followed him in and sat down next to him.

“Will you be ok?” Dwight asked as he examined some of Phillips scratch marks. A couple were a little too deep to be called scratch marks.

Phillip nodded as he sat up a bit.

“They'll be reset eventually.” The wraith replied as he gave Dwight a tired look.

“And whens that though?” Dwight asked as he looked over the cut up killer. Phillip thought about it before answering.

“The next time I’m in a match.” He told Dwight. The survivor looked at him before shaking his head and heading to the locker.

“Where are you going?” Phillip asked as he watched the small survivor head towards the locker.

“There are more than five killers now Phillip and you don’t get a lot of matches.” He said pulling out bandages, he was surprised to find them in there before he thought of what a killer would need them for. He tried not to glance at Phillips waist while he blushed a bit. Phillip watched the survivor search through the locker before he finally laid down and closed his eyes. Dwight had eventually found some cloth to wipe off some of the blood but when he got over to Phillip the killer seemed to be asleep.

“Phillip?” Dwight asked before he went ahead and started.

Herman carried the unconscious Freddy out of Phillips territory before he felt the other killer start to wake up and come out of shock. Herman wondered if he could make it to another locker before Freddy managed to pull himself out of his shock like state. He’d have to keep Freddy busy until the killer finally would leave Phillip alone.

“What's the plan Freddy? What do you want to do? I have a pleasant locker back at my place, you’d have to wait of course since I do have a couple things in there but we could put you in there and lock it. I’d have a fun time, or we could have another little fight until Evan comes over here and beat our brains out….We could walk around your place until you sink those knives of yours into my back.” Herman said as he felt one of Freddys knives scrape his back. Freddy groaned out some sort of nastly name but Herman didn’t quite hear it. He continued to make his way towards Prenn, he liked the idea of trapping Freddy in another locker. He made it a good ways before he felt Freddy start to move.

“What took you so long? Did I fry your brains out or something?” Herman asked when Freddy went limp again. He supposed he did send enough electricity through the killer to count as a mori. Since Freddy wasn’t really a dream here and he was in physical form he reacted the same way to the electricity as the survivors and other killers did. Herman smiled the best he could with the headpiece on and made a quick note of that. Technically Freddy should be dead and respawning somewhere but the killer remained on his shoulder as he made his way through the cold air of Prenn.

“I think I’m going to throw you in my locker until the Entity steals you for a trial.” Herman said more to himself since he couldn’t tell if Freddy was conscious, unconscious, dead, or still stunned. He heard Freddy mumble something so he knew the killer wasn’t dead yet. He hadn’t heard what the smaller killer had said so he asked Freddy to repeat it.

“What was that Freddy?” Herman asked as he walked up the steps.

 

“Bi*ch.” Freddy mumbled a bit louder. Herman couldn’t help but smile in response.

“Now that's just hurtful.” Herman replied before dumping the killer on the ground and opening the locker, he started to sort through the contents of the locker as Freddy growled at the man and tried some form of crawling towards the door.

Dwight had finished washing off Phillips wounds and sat quietly near the killer as the wraith continued to sleep. He looked around the room examining the cracks and old wood that layered the wall. There were several holes in the wood siding but Dwight barely paid any mind as he thought about the events before.

It took about an hour before Phillip sat up, he looked tiredly around before he found Dwight asleep at the end of his ‘bed’. He leaned over the survivor and looked him over before slowly pulling himself from the bed. He grabbed some of the covers and pulled them over Dwight before he walked over to his locker and opened it. He frowned upon seeing that the inside of the wall had almost been obliterated by Freddy's glove. He started to put things back where they had been previously before. Phillip looked backed at the backroom once he had finished tidying up his locker. He pulled himself up before looking in the room again. Dwight was still asleep when Phillip had looked in the room. He walked over to Dwight and sat down on the bed before he started gently rubbing the survivors arm. He could see faintly little scars that ran along his arms. Phillip sighed as he looked off into the distance.

Freddy had made it a good distance before Herman strolled back and pulled the killer back by his collar. Freddy hissed and took a swipe at the doctor but he was still suffering from the deadly shock from earlier. Herman easily caught the glove and pulled Freddy back to the locker in which he shoved the killer in and slammed the door shut, he grabbed a nearby door and placed it in front of the lockers handle. He was pleased when it actually made a good blockage.

“I’ll be back Freddy, I’m going to see if I have any rope left.” Herman replied as he walked away.

“Hey Come back here you f*cking power line!” Freddy shouted as he kicked at the door. He waited a bit of listening to the footsteps disappeared before shouting something else.

“What did you need rope for in the first place!” Freddy screamed, He knew what Herman was going to use it for now but that disgusting man could’ve needed rope for anything and Freddy guessed the sorry excuse for a killer had other people in here killer or not. He gave the door a couple more kicks before angrily screaming every curse word he knew, in alphabetical order. He shoved his gloved knives through the crack of the door trying to wedge it open more but ended up getting them stuck for a bit. He managed to release his glove on the forth tug. He grumbled some more things as he slid down as much as possible in the small locker space and waited for the wasted energy to return. He almost thought the man had gotten lost when he heard someone some shuffling outside the door.

“What took you so long? Did you hit a lighting rod or something?” Freddy shouted. He got more angry when there was silence instead of a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have to at least attempt to pair Freddy up with someone in this chapter so if anyone has any ideas who let me know, it could be two characters or one if thats what you guys want, I'll just pick a totally random killer, though it would be easier to do a killer so I may go with that. I also started writing this before the new killers came out (mostly Ghostface) so I'd be happy to try and write those in as well, if you guys would like them in it too.
> 
> I would still expect this not to be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
